My Wedding Day
by MageMew
Summary: Galaco is marrying the girl of her dreams, and she is preparing on the day of the wedding. Kokone/Galaco. Galaco POV


**(AN: Hello again! After the oneshot I posted, I've suddenly started shipping Kokone/Galaco. I decided to write this fic, because I've had the rhyme stuck in my head for days now. If you don't know the rhyme, it basically says what a bride should wear on her wedding day; "Something old, something new, something borrowed something blue." However, I got way off of that prompt. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the Vocaloids mentioned here. Kokone, Gakupo and Galaco are property of Internet Co. Ltd. Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka are property of Crypton Future Media. Mew is property of YAMAHA. I do not claim ownership of any characters.)**

"Alright, I finally got something blue!"

I slipped on the garter, the classic 'blue' item in that old rhyme about things a bride should wear. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing my dress yet, but I knew that I would look fabulous in that dress, since I usually look great in anything I wear. Luka was sewing up my dress, since she wanted to add a few more details to make it look like a white galaxy was on it. Miku was brushing my hair, making sure my bangs were lying just right. Mew was there for moral support, I guess. She was one of the bridesmaids, so she was allowed to watch.

Miku had moved onto the back of my hair, and I felt a sharp pull.

"Ouch! Hatsune-Freaking-Miku, don't tug so hard when your brushing!"

"I'm really sorry!" Miku said, patting my head. "I just wanted to make sure all the knots were out."

"At the rate you're going, I'll have no hair left."

"Galaco," Luka said, looking over from the bead she was sewing on. "Don't yell at Miku, she's trying her best." After saying that, she went back to sewing.

"Sorry," I groaned.

"Let me brush her hair," Mew said, stepping to Miku. "I have a gentle hand when it comes to brushing." Without waiting for a response, she took the brush from Miku's hand, and went to work on my hair. I let out a sigh of relief. At least I wasn't going to be a bald bride.

"Alright, I'll go down that rhyme about the bride backwards!" Miku tried to remember the rhyme off the top of her head.

"Something blue, that would be the garter. Something borrowed, that would also be the garter. I would like that back after the honeymoon, by the way. Something new, that would be the earrings you bought yourself this morning. Now, I think all we need is something gold!"

"The line is 'something _old_' Miku," Mew didn't even take her eyes off of my hair. "Do you have an antique piece of jewelry you could wear?"

"Um, no. I'm not an 'antique' kind of gal."

"Well, you better find something soon," Luka responded. "The wedding is in a few hours."

"I know, Luka, please don't worry me more than I already am worried." I said, fidgeting.

"Galaco, not to be rude, but may you please stop squirming like a cat in a vet's office? It's very hard for me to brush lightly when you keep moving."

"Alright." I sat as still as I could so that Mew could finish brushing.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Today was my wedding day. I had been waiting for it since I was a little girl, as I imagine most girls do. However, mine was a little different. I was marrying the girl of my dreams, Kokone. She had proposed to me four months ago, after our last concert, right on stage. We had been getting serious about our relationship, and didn't keep it a secret anymore. I didn't mind that she had proposed on stage, I knew I would say yes. Kokone was such a hopeless romantic, for someone who was asexual. She had explained to me that asexuality didn't mean that she didn't feel romantic attraction. And she felt romantic attraction towards me.

I was marrying my best friend, my life, my love.

I let out an audible sigh. Kokone was perfect.

"Hey, Galaco!" Miku's cute but loud voice broke me out of my trance. "I found this necklace; would that fit the 'something old' requirement?"

I opened my eyes. Mew had stopped brushing my hair, and it looked perfect. I turned around to see what necklace she was talking about. As soon as I saw it, I felt tears come to my eyes.

The necklace was simple. The only decoration on it was a small heart, with even smaller pink gems surrounding it. The charm was suspended by a silver chain. To most, it looked like a normal necklace. But to me, it meant the world.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I said, smiling. "It's just… That's the necklace Kokone gave me when we first met. About four years ago." I wiped the tears away. "The necklace, that one, it means so much to me."

"Four years old!" Miku smiled. "Not only does it have an adorable story behind it, it's four years old, meaning we have all of the parts! Let's go backwards!"

I smiled as Miku approached me. Mew was right next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. Luka had finished sewing my dress, and walked behind me.

"Something blue, that's the garter," Mew said.

"Something borrowed, also the garter," Miku said.

"Something new, the earrings," Luka said.

"Something old, the necklace," I finished, smiling. "Oh, thank you guys so much."

"Don't thank us," Mew said, petting my shoulder. "It's our pleasure to help you out."

"Now then," Luka said, going over to the mannequin that held my dress. "Let's get you ready to walk down that isle."

The song had started. The chorus was singing, as everyone turned to the door. I walked into the room, my wedding dress looking like a white galaxy. I was accompanied by my "father," Gakupo. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, and I started to get nervous. The veil obscured my face, but I could see my soon-to-be wife in front of me, beaming brightly. Her dress looked like a traditional wedding gown, while mine was more inspired by a cocktail dress. I stepped in front of Kokone, and was taken away by her beauty, even with the veil in front of both of our faces.

The "preacher" went through the motions, and we followed along. When they asked if anyone objected, no one spoke up.

"Kokone, do you take Galaco as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Galaco, do you take Kokone as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I said those two words without hesitation.

"You may kiss the bride."

I lifted up Kokone's veil, and she did the same with mine. I stared into her beautiful brown eyes for a few seconds, mesmerized by my bride. Then, we kissed.

I felt like I could stay there forever. I was finally married to the girl of my dreams.


End file.
